jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
MC80-Heimat-Eins-Sternkreuzer
(Einzelschiffe)Strongholds of Resistance |Merkmale= |Länge=1.200''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' - 1.400 MeterX-Wing Alliance |Breite= |Höhe= |Beschleunigung= |MGLT=60 MGLTBehind the Magic |Sublicht= |Antrieb=*4 M8.0-StarDrive-Triebwerke''The Rebel Alliance – Ships of the Fleet'' *6 M4.5-StarDrive-Manövriertriebwerke |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 1 *Backup: Klasse 9 *TriLuna-400MGS-Hyperantrieb |Energie=Hauptreaktor |Schild=*3.840 SBD *Deflektorschildgeneratoren dreifacher Anzahl |Hülle=*1.824 RU *Schwere Panzerplatten |Sensoren=Langstrecken- Sensorgruppen |Kommunikation=Kommunikationsanlagen |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=*29 - 36 Schwere Zwillings- oder Vierlingsturbolaser *36 Schwere Zwillings- ionenkanonen *80 Vierlings- laserkanonen *Erschütterungs- raketenwerfer *6 Schwere Phylon-Q7- Traktorstrahlprojektoren |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=*5.400 - 5.402 - 5.480 - 5.500 **668 Offiziere **4.734 Untergebene *200 Kanoniere *Rumpfcrew: ca. 1.230 |Passagiere=1.200 Truppen und Unterstützungspersonal |Fluchtmöglichkeiten=Rettungskapseln |Hangar=*3 - 10 Staffeln (bis 120 Sternjäger) **A-, B-, X- und/oder Y-Flügler *Raumfähren *Landungsschiffe-/ barkassen *Kanonenboote *Angriffsschiffe *Primäre und sekundäre Shuttlesektion abkoppelbar |Beladung=*20.000 Metrische Tonnen *Planetare Vehikel |Vorräte=2 Jahre |Erste Sichtung=20 VSY |Rolle=*Tiefraum- erkundungsschiff *Schlachtschiff *Trägerschiff *Kommandoschiff |Flotten=*Flotte der Rebellenallianz *Flotte der Neuen Republik |Zugehörigkeit=*Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik }} Der MC80-''Heimat-Eins''-Sternkreuzer war ein Großkampfschiff der Rebellen-Allianz. Als das Volk der Mon Calamari sich der Rebellion anschloss, verfügte die Allianz über große Kampfschiffe, die es sogar mit den imperialen Sternzerstörern aufnehmen konnten. Bei diesen Kampfschiffen handelte es sich eigentlich um umgebaute Luxus- und Forschungsschiffe, mit denen die Mon Calamari einst unbekannte Teile des Universums erforschten. Diese eher seltenere Unterklasse der MC80-Sternkreuzer wurde nach dem Flaggschiff Admiral Gial Ackbars, der Heimat Eins, benannt. Beschreibung [[Datei:HomeOne.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Heimat Eins]] Der MC80-''Heimat-Eins''-Sternkreuzer war eine Unterklasse der Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer und hatte damit ebenfalls die für Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer charakteristische hering-artige Form und Hülle. Da keines der Schiffe der Klasse gleich war, war ihr Design höchstens ähnlich und wurde zwischen den beiden Unterklassen unterschieden. Diese Unterklasse erhielt ihren Namen durch die Ähnlichkeit mit der Heimat Eins, während die andere Subklasse, die MC80-''Liberty''-Sternkreuzer, der Liberty ähnlich sahen. Das Schiff war großteils beige-braun bis grau, hatte jedoch auch vereinzelt blaue Striche. Entgegen dem anderen Design hatte das Schiff keinerlei Flügel. Der Vorderteil führte aus der wolkenartigen Gesamtform, mit vielen kleineren, zur Mitte hin spiegelsymmetrischen Blasen, zu einem runden Ende. Das Ende und Heck sah der Front relativ ähnlich, wenn nicht zehn leistungsstarke Antriebe weitreichend die Form ändern würden. Dabei war die Klasse insgesamt eher schmal und lang, als breit und kurz. Sie hatte einige aus der Hülle herausragenden, kleine Türme. Einige davon trugen Schildgeneratoren. Obwohl die Generatoren schwächer waren als die der Sternzerstörer, hatten sie aufgrund ihrer dreimal so hohen Anzahl eine extrem hohe Regenerationsrate. Die Länge betrug mindestens 1.200, wenn auch einige Schiffe 1.400 Meter lang waren. Da die Steuerkonsolen auf der Schiffe nicht auf menschliche Hände ausgelegt waren, bestand die Kommandocrew meist aus Mon Calamari. Ein Mensch hätte niemals an die Produktivität dieser Spezies mit den Geräten herantreten können. Die Augen dieser Spezies lagen seitlich am Kopf, und aus diesem Grund waren die Bildschirme und Anzeigeinstrumente für humanoide Wesen kaum oder gar nicht abzulesen. Auch wurde ein Großteil der Flugkontrollen direkt durch die Bewegungen der hochspezialisierten Steuersessel bedient, und diese Sessel wurden nur durch Arme, Beine und Füße manipuliert, so dass die Hände für andere Aufgaben frei blieben. Humanoide Steuerleute besaßen nur in Ausnahmefällen die außergewöhnliche Körperbeherrschung, die hierfür notwendig war.Das Technische Handbuch Generell war auch die Innenaustattung in jedem Schiff unterschiedlich, auch innerhalb der Klasse. Die Crew lag bei 5.402 Personen, die Truppenkapazität bei 1.200 und die Beladungsobergrenze bei 20.000 metrischen Tonnen, wobei die Werte bei einzelnen Schiffen auch abweichen konnten. Die Klasse war ein starker Gegner für Sternzerstörer. Durch eine Vielzahl redundanter Systeme war sie schwer kampf- und manövrierunfähig zu machen. So sorgten 29 bis 36 Turbolaserkanonen, 36 schwere Ionenkanonen und Q7-Traktorstrahlprojektoren für eine mehr als akzeptable Bewaffnung. Geschichte Umbauphase Es war Admiral Ackbar, der sein Volk davon überzeugte, dass die hochentwickelten Technologien der Mon Calamari dazu dienen sollten, die Rebellion in ihrem gerechten Kampf für die Freiheit zu unterstützen. Die vormals als Luxusschiffe berühmten und geschätzten Raumschiffe konnten durch die ambitionierte Unterstützung der Rebellen-Allianz durch die Mon Calamari zu mächtigen Kriegsschiffen umgerüstet werden. Das Meisterstück blieb jedoch die Heimat Eins. Nach seiner Befreiung aus der imperialen Gefangenschaft übernahm der ehemalige Wissenschaftler der Incom-Gesellschaft Ackbar das Kommando über den modifizierten MC80-Sternkreuzer und stieg auf Grund von militärischen Erfolgen und der Entwicklung der B-Flügler aus dem Shantipole-Projekt schnell zu einem hochrangigen Offizier der Rebellen-Allianz auf.X-Wing (Videospiel) Mehrere der riesigen Kreuzer wurden sofort in den Raumwerften umgebaut und vor allem die Bewaffnung und Schutzschilde verstärkt. Kein Schiff war einem anderen völlig gleich - jedes besaß eine individuelle, künstlerisch gestaltete Form. Viele Mon Calamari beklagten diese unästhetischen Aufsätze aus Sensoren und Geschützen auf den ansonsten ebenmäßigen Umrissen. Ihre Kunstwerke waren degradiert und zu Instrumenten der Vernichtung geworden. Doch selbstverständlich waren sich die Mon Calamari bewusst, dass Fragen der Kunst zurückzustehen hatten, hinter einem Kampf um die Freiheit einer ganzen Galaxis. Deshalb gab es auch verschiedene Varianten des Mon-Calamari-Kreuzers. Nach der Schlacht von Hoth Nach der Zerstörung der Echo-Basis in der Schlacht von Hoth wurden viele Sternkreuzer als mobilen Basis verwendet. Neben der Heimat Eins nahmen ebenfalls die Defiance und Unabhängigkeit die Rolle an und operierten als solche. Die Allianz konnte nicht offen agieren und war immer noch daran gebunden, schnelle Einsätze und Überfälle zu fliegen, sodass von den Schiffen strategische Attacken auf imperiale Einrichtungen oder Rettungseinsätze geplant und durchgeführt wurden. Die Defiance und die Independence sorgten in dieser Zeit für einen Großteil aller erfolgreichen Missionen samt ihren Kampfverbänden. Die Defiance war innerhalb des Anoat-Sektors stationiert und half bei Missionen rund um die Nachwirkungen der Schlacht von Hoth. Während die Independence schon seit der Schlacht von Yavin im Dienst der Allianz stand. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass ein Großteil aller Sternkreuzer sich um das Jahr 4 NSY bei Sullust versammelte, um sich auf die Entscheidungsschlacht bei Endor vorzubereiten. Als man über Endor schließlich in eine Falle des Galaktischen Imperiums tappte, wurden die Sternkreuzer von dem einsatzbereiten Superlaser des Zweiten Todesstern Stück für Stück dezimiert. Schließlich wurde der Todesstern doch noch zerstört, nachdem die Rebellen in der Bodenschlacht den Schild der Kampfstation deaktivieren konnten.Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman) Auch in der Gründungszeit der Neuen Republik bildeten die Sternkreuzer noch das Rückgrat der Flotte, wie sie bei der Ersten Schlacht von CoruscantDie Mission der Rebellen, Schlacht von BilbringiDas letzte Kommando und der Zweiten Schlacht von Ciutric IV unter anderem untermauerten.Isards Rache Da sich die Sternkreuzer der Mon Calamari als schlagkräftige Schiffe erwiesen hatten, wurden bald neuere Modelle gebaut und in Dienst gestellt, wodurch die Technik des Heimat-Eins-Sternkreuzers schnell veraltet erschien. Mit den MC90-Sternkreuzern bekam auch Ackbar zur Zeit der Thrawn-Krise ein Nachfolgeschiff, die neue Defiance.Dark Empire Sourcebook Doch nur kurze Zeit darauf wurde das Schiff bei der Jagd nach den Invids im Jahre 11 NSY benutzt, um einen Kampfverband von zwei [[Sieges I-Klasse Sternzerstörer|Sternzerstörern der Sieges-Klasse]] anzuführen. Die Klasse war also noch nicht gänzlich aus dem Weltraum verschwunden.Der Kampf des Jedi Hinter den Kulissen *Über die genauen technischen Daten des Schiffes herrscht genau wie bei den Supersternzerstörern eine rege Diskussion, deshalb gelten die Angaben in diesem Artikel nur unter Vorbehalt. **Die erste Quelle, die auf die Bewaffnung des Schiffs einging, , gab der Klasse nur 29 Turbolaserkanonen und 36 Ionenkanonen. Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss nennt konkret für die Heimat Eins je 36 schwere Turbolaser und Ionenkanonen. Lead by Example nennt 36 schwere Vierlingsturbolaserbatterien, 36 Schlachtschiff-Zwillingsionenkanonenbatterien und 60 Vierlingslaserkanonen. Strongholds of Resistance gibt der Unabhängigkeit 36 schwere Zwillingsturbolaserbatterien und 36 schwere Schlachtschiff-Zwilliongsionenkanonenbatterien. Quellen * *''X-Wing (Videospiel)'' *''X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman)'' * * *''X-Wing'' – Die Mission der Rebellen *''X-Wing'' – Isards Rache *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Das letzte Kommando *''Der Kampf des Jedi'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Das Technische Handbuch'' *''Behind the Magic'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''The Rebel Alliance – Ships of the Fleet'' * *''Filmskript zu Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Lead by Example'' *'Strongholds of Resistance'' * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser es:Crucero estelar MC80 clase Hogar Uno fr:Croiseur Stellaire MC80a ko:MC80 홈 원형 스타 크루저 ru:Звёздный крейсер MC80 типа «Дом Один» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Kreuzerklassen Kategorie:Schlachtschiffklassen Kategorie:Trägerklassen Kategorie:Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Mon-Calamari-Schiffswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:MC80-Sternkreuzer Kategorie:Legends